Christmas
by they-call-me-nerdy
Summary: 25th December 2017 the huge family gathered at the Burrow. For most of the kids it would be the first time they had seen their whole family since school started in September. And for Victoire, the first time she had seen her boyfriend since September.


For some families Christmas was all about presents.

For some it was god.

But for the Weasleys, It was a time of family, fun, friendship and love.

So on 25th December 2017 the huge family gathered at the Burrow.

For most of the kids it would be the first time they had seen their whole family since school started in September.

And for Victoire Weasley, the first time she had seen her boyfriend since September.

So naturally she was eager to get there but Fate seemed to think differently.

Victoire had been up and ready at half past six. She awoke at quarter to in a very good mood. She sang very loudly in the shower. Looking through her wardrobe she pulled out her favourite Weasley jumper, it was white with a silver V on it. Going for Christmas colours, she pulled on white tights with a red skirt and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail with a red ribbon substituting for a hair band. As usual, she applied very little makeup then ran downstairs.

To her disappointment, not even her mother was up.

It was tradition that all the family ate breakfast at the Burrow, so Victoire was stuck with nothing to do until her family was ready.

It was half past seven when her mother walked downstairs with Louis soon behind her. Her dad followed shortly but it was 8 before Dominique walked downstairs.

Then everyone was forgetting things.

So far, her sister had forgotten her shoes, her mother the presents and her brother his game boy. Why he needed a game boy on Christmas, Victoire had no idea but still he moaned until he was allowed back into the house to collect in.

Victoire was getting very agitated by this point, so when her father announced he had forgotten his scarf, she stormed to the apparition point and apperated to the Burrow.

Upon arriving at the apparition point at the Burrow she was pelted by snowballs thrown by her younger cousins.

She let out an angry scream and stormed inside leaving the kids to ooooh in her wake.

She slammed the door, threw her coat on the stand and slumped down in an armchair near the fire scowling.

"Now what has got a beautiful girl frowning like that?"

Victoire looked up at the voice.

"UNCLE CHARLIE!" She screeched, throwing herself into the awaiting arms of her favourite Uncle. She thought he was really cool, cause he worked with dragons.

"Hey squirt. Now seriously, what has got you down? And why are you covered in snow?"

Victoire knew she was turning redder by the second. She knew why she was upset but it wasn't something you wanted to admit to your very overprotective uncle.

"It might have something to do with the fact I was pelted with snow balls upon my arrival." She muttered darkly.

Molly heard her first grandchild's voice, and instantly started fretting.

"Oh Victoire, why are you covered in snow? Oh never mind, here have some hot chocolate. Good gracious, I swear you're getting taller by the minute, just look at you. Go on, go sit by the fire dear and I'll bring you a blanket, it's awfully cold out."

"Grandma, I'm fine. It's great to see you. Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Oh yes dear that would be lovely. I can't remember whether it's James or Louis that doesn't like eggs!"

"Er, Grandma, James and Louis both love eggs, it's Al that doesn't like them."

Victoire mentally grinned at her Grandma.

Just then the door opened and 9 kids came running in giggling.

"VICKY!" was the cry heard all around as they all ran forward to embrace their cousin. They all apologised for pelting her with snowballs.

The door opened again and the rest of Victoire's family arrived. They all made their way into the living room and Victoire found herself being passed round like some doll.

Now they were just waiting for Teddy.

He arrived 15 minutes later, fashionably late. His hair was a dark blue to match his jeans and t-shirt. Over the t-shirt he had his red Weasley jumper on like everyone else in the room.

He looked around the room until his eyes rested on Victoire's.

In two strides, he was over by where she sat on a bean bag.

He gazed into her eyes, his brown meeting her blue.

Then, like he had been brought back to the world of the living, he lifted her out of the bean bag and twirled her around. She let out a laugh and a squeal.

"Teddy! Put me down!"

"Never!" he laughed, sending her a lopsided grin. He stopped twirling her but still held her in the air and in one swift moment, he crashed his lips down onto hers.

The sounds around them were lost to the couple, but if they had heard they would have found it quite comical.

There was a lot of fake pucking from the youth in the room, a loud aww from the women and a chuckle at Bill's scowling face from the men.

As soon as the couple broke apart from that kiss, they immediately went into a tight embrace, whispering their greetings to each other.

"Hi beautiful." Whispered Teddy, kissing her hair.

"Hey, I missed you so much."

"I bet I missed you more."

"Not possible."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is."

"OK, so when you two are done with your lovey dovey moment, hi Teddy." Interrupted James.

"Hey James." Said the boy in question, his head never leaving its place from Victoire's neck.

After breakfast (no eggs for Al) the family was gathered round the Christmas tree for opening presents.

They always went in age order, so Hugo went first.

He received:

A sneakoscope and a new quill from Rose

A photo album of all their memories from James, Al and Lily

A quidditch book from Molly and Lucy

A set of products from WWW from Fred and Roxy

A set of Chudley Cannons things from Victoire, Dom and Louis

A new game from Teddy

A blue Weasley jumper from Molly and Arthur

An electric guitar from his aunts and uncles

And a new broomstick from his parents

Lily was next, she got:

New parchment and quills from Rose and Hugo

A quidditch tips book from James and Al

A snowflake necklace from Molly and Lucy

More stuff from WWW from Fred and Roxy

Pink hair straighteners from Vic, Dom and Louis

A charm bracelet from Teddy

An iPod from her aunts and uncles

A new broomstick from her parents

It went on like this for awhile.

Going through all the kids' presents, the boys mostly got quidditch stuff, whereas the girls got well, girly stuff. Apart from Roxy, who was defiantly a tom boy.

Then they got to Victoire.

Perfume from Rose and Hugo

A make up set from James, Al and Lily

A bracelet from Molly and Lucy

WWW products from Fred and Roxy

A new summer dress with a matching hairband from Dom and Louis

2 beaters bats and bludgers from her aunts and uncles

Victoire's face dropped when she opened her present from her parents. In front of her was a pensive and the rim had all of the family's names on it. There was also a box with flasks in it, some with a golden memory in them, some empty.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she flung her arms around her parents who chuckled and hugged her back.

She detangled herself from them and then with a gut feeling, she realised that there wasn't a present from Teddy.

She crawled under the tree and started to collect his presents when she heard a voice.

"Whoa Vic, what are you doing?" asked Teddy, grinning at her.

"Getting your presents, your next."

"I know, but you haven't opened your present from me yet."

She looked around confused. "Teddy, there isn't one from you."

"Ah, that is where you are quite wrong, my darling Victoire. Turn around and close your eyes."

She did as she was told but she was really confused.

Suddenly she felt cool metal on her neck. Gasping she looked down and around her neck was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A golden necklace in the shape of a heart with the engraving T&V.

"It's beautiful." She gasped, looking at Teddy.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl." He replied cheesily as kissed her cheek.

For Victoire it was turning out to be the best Christmas ever!


End file.
